Fireworks
by jason429
Summary: Fourth of July fanfic-ish John is My OC therefore i only own him everyone else belongs to their respected owners


Fireworks

John Garcia was at TWO in the break room thinking. The Forth of July was tomorrow and he and his girlfriend Ada wanted to do something special. But John wanted to make it a special night for her. He wanted to purpose to her.

"Hey John you got any plans for tomorrow" asked Bravo. "I was thinking of taking Ada to see the fireworks at the park maybe have a picnic" answered John. "Well why don't we triple date you and Ada me and Fiona and Alpha and Claire" suggested Bravo. "Why the hell not?" said John. "Oh and one last thing I was thinking about purposing to Ada tomorrow but I don't know how exactly" said John. "Do you have a ring already?" asked Bravo. "I got to go pick it up after work" said Bravo. "Hmm maybe you should purpose using the fireworks I know the guy who handles the fireworks I'll see what I can do" said Bravo. "Thanks man" said John. "Anytime just remember your bringing the beer" said Bravo.

After work john went to the jewelry store to pick up the ring he had on layaway a month ago. He hid the little black box that had the ring in his pocket. He went to the store to pick up the beer and food for the picnic tomorrow. John returned home to see Ada watching TV. "Babe I'm home" said John. John gave Ada a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was work?" asked Ada. "It was ok" said John. "I was thinking about taking you on a picnic tomorrow and to see the fireworks. "That's sounds great" said Ada. "Alpha and Bravo want to come and bring their girlfriends with us if that's ok?" said John. Sure I'm ok with that" said Ada in approval. "It's a triple date then" said John.

The following morning John got ready for work. He took a shower and made breakfast while Ada was still fast asleep. John noticed how peaceful she looked. He kissed her forehead and he was off to work.

At the office John was looking at the ring he was going to give Ada. Alpha noticed John staring at it so he decided to talk to him about it. "What's with the ring" asked Alpha. "Oh hey Alpha I'm going to purpose to Ada tonight" said John. "Really congrats man" said Alpha. "Thanks Bravo is going to help me out since I want to use the fireworks to write a message in the sky for her" explained John. "Well me and Claire aren't going to miss seeing that" said Alpha. "Ada and I will be at the park around 5:00 don't be late" said John. "We'll be there" promised Alpha.

After work John went home to start getting ready. Ada was already in a pair of nice jeans and a red T shirt. John was wearing his jeans and a black T shirt. He packed the beer and food and left around John's surprise Alpha, Claire, Bravo, and Fiona were already at the park. John and Ada made their way to the others. "Glad to see you guys made it on time" said Bravo sarcastically. "Yeah yeah yeah" said John. "John mind if I talk to you for a sec?" asked Bravo. "Sure" answered John.

Bravo and John went to a secure place to talk. "Everything is all set" at 7:00 the sky will light up saying "Ada will you marry me?" explained Bravo. "Thanks man" said John. The two made it back with the others. "Was there a problem sweetheart?" asked Ada. "No I just have a surprise planed for you babe" explained John. It was almost seven and John had butterflies in his stomach. "It's almost time for the fireworks" said Claire. "Hold on let me get my camera" said Fiona. "So what's the surprise you have for me?" asked Ada. "It's more of a question" said John. "Question?" asked Ada in confusion. "Look up" said John. As looked up to the sky John got out his ring and got on one knee. Claire and Fiona gasped and tried to hold their excitement. Ada looked at the sky and there were words asking "Will you marry me Ada Wong?" As Ada turned around she saw John on one knee with a ring. "Y-YES" said Ada as she sobbed. Claire and Fiona squealed with joy. Alpha and Bravo drank a beer in celebration. John and Ada kissed as more fireworks were exploding. THE END.

So in honor of the Fourth of July in like a week or two here's a story to Celebrate. 


End file.
